


Dalliance in the woods

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: All the wardens [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hook Up, No Smut, basically shameless making out in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirah and Alinn decide to kill some time on their hunting trip. shameless hookup fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouveyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/gifts).



> this is shameless and so are they tbh. this takes place somewhere inbetween the lothering and redcliffe chapters. I was going to include it in the main fic but it didn't fit so here you go

Alinn and Mirah were taking a short break from their hunt. Alinn grimaced at the bloodstain on his tunic. He hoped it would come out when he washed it since this was one of the few pieces of clothing he owned that wasn’t a robe. He noticed a nearby stream, he briefly looked over his shoulder to make sure Mirah wasn’t watching him. He pulled the shirt over his head examining the stain a bit more closely. He knelt by the river, he let his fingers sit in the water for a bit as the water gently rushed around his hand. He smiled, he’d never be able to do something as simple as this if he hadn’t become a warden. He dipped the slightly bloodied shirt into the water and scrubbed it against the rocks at the bottom of the shallow river.  He pulled the shirt out of the water to get a better look at it, he squinted at the stain on his shirt which while it had gotten paler was still very much visible.

                “Oh my.” Mirah said, tone apparent that she hadn’t meant to stumble upon a half-naked Alinn.

                Alinn jumped up at the sudden noise, nearly slipping into the river.

                “You’re rather stealthy Mirah. A little warning would be appreciated next time.” He said as he pulled his leg out of the river and stood up again.

                “The same could be said for you deciding to strip in the middle of our hunting trip.” Mirah pointed out.

                He held up the shirt to show the stain he’d failed to remove,

                “I prefer my clothing to be reasonably blood free.” He said.

                Mirah sauntered over to him and took the shirt,

                “I probably know more about getting rid of bloodstains than you do.” She said before she knelt by the river herself.

                Alinn crossed his arms over his chest,

                “Believe it or not I know a thing or two about getting rid of bloodstains myself but go ahead.”

                “If you don’t mind me asking,” She looked up at him, “what are you wearing?”

                Alinn looked down at his binder, he was unsure how exactly to explain it to Mirah,

                “Undershirt.” He said, it wasn’t entirely a lie it just wasn’t the full story which frankly, Mirah wasn’t entitled to.

                Mirah went back to working on getting Alinn’s shirt presentable, pretending that the sight of her fellow warden wasn’t an incredibly welcome one. She was glad she had a task to focus on while the blush on her cheeks died. She’d be a liar if she didn’t admit that she found Alinn attractive, but that just made her feel so much worse. If anything ever were to happen between her and Alinn all she would be able to think of was the fact that her own sin was what allowed it to even be possible.

                “Mirah, you thinking about something? You kind of froze.” Alinn said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

                “Sorry. Here’s your shirt.” She said as she handed him the lump of fabric.

                Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shimmer of red magic before Alinn put his shirt back on, apparently it was now dry.

                “Well, now that that’s done, uh.” Mirah found she’d lost her train of thought, Alinn was _really_ attractive and she’d just noticed it now. His large eyes focused on her and the way the moonlight reflected on his slightly damp hair was just a bit too much for her in that moment.

                “Now that that’s done what?” Alinn asked, tilting his head slightly.

                Mirah bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with Alinn.

                “Hello? Is Mirah in right now or has she been possessed by some strange spirit?” Alinn asked.

                “Sorry I was distracted.” She said.

                “By what?” He asked.

                “You.” She breathed.

                “Excuse me?” Alinn wasn’t quite sure he’d heard her correctly.

                “You heard me.” She said.

                “Oh I heard you, I’m just not sure I caught your meaning.” Alinn said, taking in the sight before him. Mirah was by no means an unattractive woman. Her muscular frame showed in her choice of black pants and white tunic. Alinn just noticed she had a beauty mark under her left eye.

                Mirah avoided eye contact with him,

                “You’re attractive and I lost my train of thought.”

                Alinn suddenly felt like he was back in the circle, where hooking up and the like was a very blunt exchange of words and a quick escape to behind the bookcases or a forgotten hallway.

                “You’re not too bad yourself.” He said smirking at her.

She took a step towards him unsure what she should do next. Alinn closed the distance and kissed her once. She kissed him back immediately. She wrapped her arms around his waist lifting him slightly in the air. He wrapped his legs around her. Alinn felt his back press against a tree, he wasn’t entirely sure this was really happening but he didn’t really care. He felt Mirah’s hands tangle in his hair as he did the same to her. Their lips crashed together, where kissing Lyonel had always been soft and thoughtful kissing Mirah was rough and full of teeth. When they parted she took his lower lip in her teeth. Her half lidded eyes bored into Alinn. He pulled her back into the kiss. Teeth clacked and tongues explored. Mirah’s calloused hands moved from Alinn’s hair to his chest. Alinn put his hands on hers, moving them away. She immediately stepped back,

                “Are you alright? Did I go too far?” She asked.

                “I uh, I don’t know how to feel about” he gestured to the two of them, “this, I mean. I know I’m not ready for another relationship and I’ve hardly had time to grieve for Lyonel I just. I don’t know, I feel like we shouldn’t do this.”

                Mirah gave Alinn a reassuring smile, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. This can be a no-strings-attached sort of thing, if this is something you want we can make this work.”

                “That’s what Lyonel and I started as, I’m afraid of the cycle starting all over again.” Alinn confessed.

                “Do you want us to just not do this? Because that’s alright if you do.”

                “No I, I do want this I just, I don’t know.”

                “You’re allowed to say no.” Mirah said.

                “I’m not saying no, I’m saying- I’m not ready for another relationship.”

                “No one is saying this has to be a relationship I’m not asking for anything you’re not willing to give.”

                “Alright.” He said pulling her towards him again. Mirah’s striking green eyes looked lovely in the dappled forest light. He kissed her,

                “No emotions, no complications.” He said.

                “No emotions, no complications.” Mirah repeated. Her hands wandered to the hem of his shirt,

                “May I?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

                “Yes.” Alinn said. Mirah lifted Alinn’s shirt and pulled it off of him. One hand rested on his stomach just below the fabric of his binder and the scars it covered Mirah’s other hand rested just above the hem of Alinn’s pants.

                “May I?” She whispered into his ear.

                “Maker yes.” He whispered back, lightly biting her jaw.

                As Mirah began to untie Alinn’s pants Alinn said,

                “Wait I,”

                Mirah immediately stepped back, fearing she’d crossed a line.

                “I’m probably not like anyone you’ve been with before.” He said.

                She stepped towards him once more,

                “Would it surprise you if I said I’ve been with many people, and elves before? I won’t act shocked or belittle you if you’re a little different.” She assured him.

                “As long as you promise not to freak out.” Alinn said, arms resting on Mirah’s shoulders.

                “I promise.” She said kissing Alinn once more. She then went right back to unlacing his pants.

                Their tryst in the woods left Alinn breathless,

                “Maker’s breath Mirah where does a noblewoman learn to do _that.”_

                “A _friend_ of mine was _very_ good with his tongue.” Mirah said as she put her shirt back on.

                “Thank the maker for your friend then.” Alinn breathed as he pulled his shirt back on as well.

                “We should probably head back to camp.” Mirah said.

                “Yeah, those rabbits we caught earlier will make a decent stew.” Alinn said.

                “Might want to get that twig out of your hair, don’t want the whole camp to know what we got up to.” She commented.

                Alinn blushed as he pulled the aforementioned twig out of his hair and smoothed the rest of it. The two of them said nothing as they went back to camp and none of the other wardens commented on how long they’d been gone. Alinn thought to himself that maybe being with someone without being _with_ them was just what he needed.


End file.
